Those Three Little Words
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Selama ini, Chanyeol selalu menyimpan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Namun, bukankah bangkai yang disembunyikan selalu tercium baunya? ChanBaek. Yaoi.
1. Prolog

Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kelasnya tanpa berucap satu katapun kepada temannya, Jongin. Dengan senyuman yang ia kulum, kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju gedung fakultasnya. Bersiap untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol tau, karena saat dosennya masih ceramah di depan kelas, Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Merajuk karena menunggu terlalu lama. Padahal lelaki mungil itu hanya duduk manis di depan gedung fakultasnya.

"Chanyeol! Tunggu!"

Suara Jongin membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap tajam temannya itu. "Apa?"

"Ck! Jutek sekali! Aku tau kau ingin menjemput istrimu itu, tapi biarkan aku pinjam catatanmu itu."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Ia memukul belakang kepala Jongin karena kesal, bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang kesakitan. "Makanya, jangan hanya bisa tidur di kelas," meskipun ia marah dan wajahnya terlihat galak, Chanyeol tetap memberikan buku catatannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil buku Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar, cepat-cepat ia memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Ohya Yeol, ada satu lagi yang mau aku tanyakan," tangan Jongin menahan Chanyeol yang akan pergi. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Chanyeol, Jongin menatap temannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Jujur, aku penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kami teman, apalagi?"

"WHAT?!" pekik Jongin heboh. "Mana ada teman yang ciuman?!"

"Ck! Kau membuang waktuku."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin di tempatnya, teriakan-teriakan Jongin tidak ia dengarkan sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggunya semakin lama.

.

.

_**Those Three Little Words**_

**ChanBaek**

**Prolog**

**.**

.

"_Kau yang mengenalkanku apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Yang mengenalkanku apa itu kehangatan. Yang membuatku sadar dengan getaran di dadaku."_

_._

_oOo_

_._

_Halo, kita bertemu lagi~ karena My Squishy sudah tamat, dan aku berniat gamau bikin epilognya takut ke bablasan __ jadi aku bawain ff baru. Sebenernya aku mau lanjut ff Blue aja, tapi karena ada beberapa alasan, aku masih belom siap hati ngelanjutin ff itu u.u_

_Aku sempet tanya di ig, ff ini di publish atau engga. Dan banyak yang mau. Tapi... sekali lagi aku bilang yaa kalau aku gabisa update cepet buat kedepannya. Kalo ada waktu senggang bakal aku update kok._

_Terus karena ini baru prolog, aku mau buat warning dulu biar kalian ga kecewa sama ff ini. Oke. Ff ini genrenya sangat jauh sama __**Bunnybtm **__atau __**My Squishy**__. Kenapa aku bandingin sama dua ff itu? Karena dua ff itu ff longchapter yg aku punya, dan inipun akan jadi ff long chapter. Di ff ini bakal penuh drama T.T jadi kalo gasuka gapapa kok :')_

_So... siap galau bareng Chanyeol?_

_Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :*_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chanyeol POV_

Aku baru mengenal Baekhyun sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa baru. Kami tidak satu fakultas, tapi karena masa orientasi universitas seluruh mahasiswa baru dari setiap fakultas akan dikumpulkan. Di sanalah kami bertemu. Masuk ke dalam kelompok yang sama selama satu minggu, aku dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat begitu saja.

Dan berlanjut hingga saat ini.

Meskipun hanya mengenal dalam waktu singkat, aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun seperti teman lama. Semasa sekolah, Baekhyun tinggal di Luar Negri. Baekhyun sangat suka makanan manis, tapi dia menggilai stroberi yang asam. Tidak suka mentimun. Tidak bisa dalam suhu yang panas, Baekhyun akan mandi keringat. Baekhyun sangat suka musik, dia juga dapat bernyanyi dengan merdu. Baekhyun juga anak sulung di keluarganya, menjadi anak kesayangan, sehingga sikap manjanya sering dia tunjukkan kepadaku.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Jika aku harus menjelaskannya satu persatu, maka akan menjadi cerita singkat yang sering di posting di majalah.

Mungkin ketika kalian baca tentang Baekhyun diatas, kalian akan berpikir bahwa dia merepotkan. Bahkan Jongin seringkali dibuat kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Temanku itu sering berkata, "Bagaimana kau tahan dengan lelaki berisik itu, Chanyeol?"

Aku akui, Baekhyun memang berisik. Anak itu sering kali merengek padaku tentang segala hal. Tapi mendengar rengekan seorang Byun Baekhyun malah membuatku senang. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menuruti segala keinginannya.

Kalian dapat menyebutku gila. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku merasa bahagia disampingnya, memanjakan Baekhyun.

Lihat saja, saat aku sampai di depan gedung fakultasnya, lelaki pendek itu sudah menatapku dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Sangat lucu. Membuat bibirku tidak dapat menahan senyuman untuknya.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Tentu!" Pekiknya dan langsung berjalan mendekat kearahku. "Kau tau, Chanyeol? Aku sudah menunggumu dua puluh menit! Bahkan bajuku sudah basah dengan keringat!"

Memang aku dapat melihat tetesan kerinhat yang mengalir di wajahnya dan juga bajunyanyang basah karena keringat. Bukannya kesal dengan ucapan Baekhyun, alu malah mengusap keringatnya dengan tanganku.

"Ayo pergi makan _ice cream_."

"Kau traktir?"

"Iya, ayo."

Aku hanya menarik tangannya, sedangkan dia berjalan di sampingku sambil berceloteh riang. Menggemaskan bukan?

.

.

**Those Three Little Words**

**ChanBaek**

**Chapter 1**

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

_Normal POV_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah duduk nyaman di salah satu sofa cafe yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Dengan dudu saling berhadapan, Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang masih membaca buku menu.

"Sudah tau ingin pesan apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Chanyeol. Karena ini kau traktir, aku harus memilih dengan hati-hati," ujar Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan kening yang berkerut, terlihat tengah berpikir keras. "Aku mau pesan ini saja!" Baekhyun menunjuk gambar _ice cream strawberry_ dengan topping _marshmallow, pudding, chocolate sauce _dan masih banyak lagi. Lelaki ini benar-benar ingin menghabiskan uang Chanyeol.

"_Okay_..." Chanyeol memanggil pelayan kemudian menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Tatapannya kembali terpaku pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengipaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Padahal suhu di dalam cafe lebih dingin daripada di luar. "Kau masih kepanasan?"

"Sudah tidak begitu, disini ada AC jadi lebih sejuk."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau beli kipas angin kecil dan bawa kemanapun kau pergi."

"Aku berniat seperti itu, tapi aku belum ada waktu untuk membelinya."

"Mau kuantar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah lucunya. "Tentu. Sabtu ini?"

"Okay."

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, Chan!"

"Ya ya... terserahmu saja."

Setelah perbincangan mereka itu, pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan pesanan ice cream jumbo Baekhyun dan spageti untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyunmenatap pesanannya dengan wajah puas. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung menyuapkan makanan manis itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau pesan itu?" Kening Baekhyin berkerut saat melihat makanan di depan Chanyeol. Menurutnya sangat tidak menyenangkan jika harus makan makanan asin di tempat yang seharusnya dirimu memakan makanan manis.

"Aku belum sempat makan siang."

"Oh..." Baekhyun kembali memakan _ice cream_nya. "Ohya Chanyeol, anak kucing yang kemarin kita temukan datang lagi."

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol ingin makan dengan tenang. Jika seandainya orang di depannya adalah Jongin, sudah di pastikan Chanyeol akan menendang kaki lelaki itu. Tapi karena kenyataannya orang di depannya adalah Baekhyun, maka dia menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil. "Lalu?"

"Aku memberinya makan lagi. Tapi dia masih terlalu takut untuk ku sentuh. Padahal aku sangat ingin membawanya tinggal bersamaku."

"Memang kau bisa mengurusnya?"

"Tentu bisa! Kau meremehkanku?" tatapan tajam diberikan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. "Aku kesepian di apartment."

"Sudah kubilang, tinggal saja di asrama kampus."

"Tidak tidak. Gedungnya menyeramkan. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu? Lalu tidak ada _lift_. Yang ada aku ke kampus penuh keringat. Bagaimana aku ingin dapat pacar?"

Chanyeol mengehla nafasnya. Tangannya terjulur kearah Baekhyun lalu menghapus sisa ice cream yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan bicara saat makan. Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Terserah aku!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tertawa melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol. Ia kembali melanjutkan memakan makanan di depannya. Dengan mata yang terus menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecilnya. Merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol sudah menjadi temannya.

.

.

Sejak kejadian Baekhyun yang akan tertabrak mobil, kegiatan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga kedepan apartementnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Jika Chanyeol pulang lebih lama, Baekhyun akan menunggu begitu pula sebaliknya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak keinginan Chanyeol ini, tapi lama-kelamaan dirinya menjadi suka. Karena mereka akan makan bersama sebelum berpisah. Apalagi Chanyeol sangat sering memberikan makanan manis kepadanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menolak?

Langkah keduanya terhenti saat seekor anak kucing mendekat dengan suara 'meong' yang lucu. Baekhyun dengan sigap berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah anak kucing tersebut.

Anak kucing ini adalah anak kucing yang sama saat tiga hari lalu ia dan Chanyeol menemukannya terjebak di selokan. Setelah memberikan makanan dan susu, Baekhyun berniat untuk mengambil anak kucing tersebut. Namun anak kucing yang takut dengan manusia itu lari saat Baekhyun ingin menggendongnya. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya dapat merengek pada Chanyeol, menyalahkan wajah Chanyeol yang mengerikan sebagai alasan kenapa anak kucing itu pergi.

Padahal Chanyeol hanya diam di belakangnya.

Sejak itu, anak kucing tersebut selalu datang meminta makan kepada Baekhyun. Meskipun dia masih terlalu takut untuk bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun. Dan saat si anak kucing perlahan mendekati tangannya yang terjulur, Baekhyun senang bukan main. Akhirnya tangannya bisa mengelus bulu kotor anak kucing tersebut.

"Lihat Chanyeol! Baru saja kita membicarakannya. Dia sudah ingin ku sentuh."

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di samping Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika menatap wajah senang Baekhyun. "Baguslah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk senang. Ia masih belum berani untuk menggendong anak kucing tersebut, tidak ingin membuatnya kembali takut. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengelusnya pelan. "Kau ingin ikut masuk bersamaku?" ucapnya berbicara dengan kucing kecil tersebut. "Nanti aku akan memberikan makanan paling enak untukmu. Tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat. Lalu... mainan yang banyak! Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap mata si kucing yang juga menatap kearahnya. Seakan mengerti apa yang di katakan Baekhyun, kucing kecil itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun untuk mengusapkan tubuhnya di kaki Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan suaranya lucunya. Namun setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

"Dia menolakku, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri. Dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun. "Mungkin belum saatnya, kau harus berusaha keras mengambil hatinya."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Cubitan pelan Chanyeol pada pipinya berubah menjadi elusan yang membuatnya nyaman. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Sesampai asrama kau harus langsung mandi, badanmu bau."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul lelaki di depannya ini. Tapi yang dia lakukan malah mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun dan tertawa mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang memintanya agar melepaskan cubitan di pipinya. "Sana masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol. "_Bye_!" Lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman lebarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum meninggalkan depan gedung apartment Baekhyun. Beruntung apartment Baekhyun tidak jauh dari kampus, sehingga dia hanya butuh jalan kaki untuk sampai di asrama kampus dimana ia tinggal bersama teman sialannya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ciuman di pipinya, Baekhyun sudah sering melakukannya. Sangat sering malah, karena lelaki itu akan selalu mencium pipinya jika mereka akan berpisah. Chanyeol pernah bertanya, kenapa Baekhyun menciumnya. Dan yang dijawab, "_Aku sering melakukannya saat aku bersekolah di Amerika,_" dengan santainya oleh Baekhyun.

Lagipula Chanyeol juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bahkan... dia menyukainya.

Siapa yang tidak suka jika seseorang yang kau suka menciummu?

Chanyeol memang menyimpan rasa kepada Baekhyun selama ini. Pertemanan dekat mereka membuat perasaannya kepada Baekhyun menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya dan tidak memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang ini. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi darinya, jika hanya menjadi teman dan Baekhyun selalu ada disisinya, Chanyeol rasa itu sudah cukup baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan Baekhyun sama-sama seorang lelaki. Dan yang Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun menyukai wanita. Bahkan mantan kekasih temannya itu sangat cantik.

Berkutat dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Nafasnya menghela pelan, dibalik pintu ini akan ada sosok yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Teman sekamarnya. Teman lamanya. Teman sialannya. Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, dan benar saja pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalan Jongin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya.

Eh?

Tunggu?

Bukannya seharusnya pemandangan yang terlihat Jongin yang sedang masturbasi sambil menonton film porno?

"Jongin, kau baik?"

"Diam kau sialan," Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Gara-gara kau menjemput 'istri'mu itu aku harus bertemu dengan Kibum sendirian! Kenapa juga dia bisa menemukanku?! Dan dia memberikan tugas ini kepadaku. Sialan! Aku ingin mematahkan semua _eyeliner_nya."

Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap keluhan Jongin dengan tenang. Ia malah naik keatas ranjangnya kemudian duduk bersandar diatas ranjang. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun.

"Padahal aku berniat untuk menggoda Soojung, tapi karena Sehun sialan itu terus bertanya tentangmu dan menggangguku, Kibum dapat melihatku!" Jongin membantu pulpennya diatas meja dengan kesal. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Super sialan.

"_Yak_! Park Chanyeol! Kau mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatmu ini tidak sih?"

"Aku dengar, aku dengar," ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari latar ponsel. "Kau lanjutkan saja, keluarkan semua kekesalanmu."

"Kau itu benar-benar sialan, Park. Kau mengacuhkan aku, sahabatmu dan malah bertukar pesan dengan lelaki cerewet dari fakultas Ekonomi. Memangnya kau tidak bosan? Setiap hari bertemu, makan bersama, bertukar pesan, telpon sebelum tidur. Dan kau bilang kalian hanya teman? Kau saja tidak pernah melalukan itu denganku!"

"Berisik!" Chanyeol melempar Jongin dengan kaos kakinya. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil handuknya, bersiap untuk mandi.

"Kalau kau suka dengannya bilang saja Chanyeol, akui perasaanmu!"

"Bicara lagi aku lempar dengan sepatuku."

Ucapan terakhir Chaneol sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi membuat Jongin terdiam. Meskipun lelaki itu masih mengejek Chanyeol tanpa suara.

.

.

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan mandi dan tugasnya. Maniknya menatap jam dinding. Jam setengah 11 malam. Waktunya bersiap untuk tidur. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengecek kembali ponselnya. Menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sudah tidur atau belum. Namun sebelum ia menanyakan hal tersebut, ponselnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan nada dering khusus. Panggilan tersebut dari Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"_Chanyeol! Ku kira kau sudah tidur."_

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"_Aku hanya bosan, tinggal sendirian benar-benar membosankan dan kesepian. Kau sebaiknya tinggalkan gedung asrama seram itu dan tinggal bersamaku, Chanyeol._"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman diatas ranjang. "Lalu aku harus tidur dimana? Apartementmu hanya punya satu kasur."

"_Tidur bersamaku. Kita sama-sama lelaki, apa salahnya?_"

_'Aku yang tidak dapat menahan diri, Baek,_' batin Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau kau menonjok dan menendangku saat sedang tidur."

"_Aku tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol~_" rengek Baekhyun di seberang sana. "_Aku tidur dengan tenang_."

"Haha... baiklah aku percaya. Kau sebaiknya tidur, Baek. Sudah malam. Kau besok ada kelas pagi, bukan?"

_"Eum... aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk_," terdengar suara Baekhyun yang menguap. "_Kalau begitu, selamat malam Chanyeol! Mimpi indah. _Bye_!"_

"_Bye_."

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya saat panggilan mereka terputus. Ia tersenyum kecil saat tiba-tiba mengingat kecupan Baekhyun di pipinya. Kecupan singkat namun sangat berkesan untuknya. Karena dia dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir Baekhyun di sana.

"Enaknya yang di telpon~"

Suara Jongin menghancurkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tidak mengindahkan ejekan Jongin, ia hanya menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur. Meskipun bayangan Baekhyun yang mencium pipinya terus menari di dalam kepalanya. Dan berandai-andai bagaimana ketika bibir Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya.

Apakah akan terasa luar biasa?

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_Dan inilah chapter satunya teman-teman... semoga gak mengecewakan kalian ya. Jangan lupa komennya^^_


	3. Chapter 2

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang bangun terlalu pagi, tapi dia juga bukan tipe orang seperti Jongin yang bangun lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi jika dia merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas karena tidak berolahraga, dia akan bangun lebih pagi. Melakukan perenggangan kecil dan berlari mengelilingi gedung asramanya. Chanyeol memang berniat untuk berlari pagi ini, jadi dia sudah bangun pukul lima pagi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Namun rencana lari pagi mengelilingi asramanya tertunda karena pesan dari Sehun. Temannya itu mengajaknya berolahraga bersama.

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, lapangan bola basket universitas. Menemui Sehun yang sudah menunggu disana. Chanyeol dan Sehun kenal bukan karena mereka satu fakultas, tapi kenal karena keduanya masuk kedalam klub basket bersama. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyukai Sehun karena wajah datar lelaki itu, dan menariknya Sehun juga tidak menyukainya karena wajahnya yang terlihat galak. Tapi lama kelamaan keduanya menjadi dekat.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan tali sepatunya. Ia terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kesusahan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Tidak masalah jika aku harus menunggu laa dirimu, tapi tali sepatu sialan ini menyusahkanku."

"Kau sudah besar tapi belum bisa mengikat tali sepatu," Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Sehun lalu membantu lelaki itu mengikat tali sepatunya. "Sudah, dijamin dia tidak akan lepas lagi."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol," Sehun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Kalau begini, aku jadi tidak ingin belajar mengikat tali sepatu yang benar."

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Ada kau yang bisa mengikat tali sepatuku."

"Tsh," Chanyeol mengacak rambut Sehun kemudian berlari mendahului Sehun keliling lapangan basket. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Sehun berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Dengan menyamai kecepatannya, ia kini berada di samping Chanyeol. "Kemarin aku mencarimu, tapi yang aku temui hanya orang mesum itu," Sehun memulai percakapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kemarin aku bersama Baekhyun. Dan ponselku kehabisan baterai."

Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah malas. _'Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi,'_ batin Sehun.

"Ohya, nanti kau makan siang dimana?"

"Entah. Kenapa?"

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh saja, tapi nanti ada temanku."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan si mesum Jongin itu."

"Ada Baekhyun. Kau tau anak fakultas Ekonomi itu kan?"

Senyuman miring terlihat diwajah Sehun. Namun dengan cepat ia mengubah raut wajahnya di depan Chanyeol."Ah... aku tau. Aku tidak masalah."

"Baiklah... nanti ku kirim pesan."

"Eum..." Sehun mengangguk cepat, membuat poninya ikut bergoyang. "Chanyeol, ingin main basket sebentar?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan senyuman remehnya. "Yang kalah bayar makan siang."

"Tentu, siapa takut."

**.**

**.**

**Those Three Little Words**

**ChanBaek**

**Chapter 2**

_Happy Reading~_

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sudah duduk manis didalam kanting di temani oleh Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk bersamanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun belum juga datang. Padahal seingat dirinya, kelas Baekhyun keluar tiga puluh menit lebih cepat daripada kelasnya. Apa lelaki mungil itu sedang ada masalah?

"Chanyeol, kenapa orang ini ada disini?" ini suara Jongin. Lelaki tampan itu menunjuk Sehun dengan wajah horornya. "Oh... Ya Tuhan... bagaimana makananku bisa jadi sehat jika makan siang dengan makhluk ini."

"Diam kau mesum."

"Dia disini untuk makan siang, apalagi?"

"Oh ayolah, Chanyeol. Kenapa hidupmu seperti ini? Diikuti dua makhluk yang seram? Pertama Baekhyun si berisik, lalu si muka tembok ini."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, pergi saja."

"Kau membuang teman lama karena teman baru?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh drama. Tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang cukup keras sehingga mahasiswa lain memperhatikannya. Menonton drama yang dia buat sendiri. "Aku tidak percaya kau orang yang seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

"Diam, duduk ditempatmu atau aku bakar semua CD pornomu?"

"Oke, aku diam," Jongin duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk. "Tapi aku tidak ingin makan bersama dia," ucapnya menatap tajam Sehun.

"Jongin!"

"Iya iya!" Bentakan dari Chanyeol membuat Jongin menutup mulutnya.

Disisi lain, seorang Byun Baekhyun menarik tangan seorang lelaki berkacamata agar berjalan cepat. Keningnya berkerut karena kesal. Kesal dengan Jongdae yang sudah membuang-buang waktunya.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek," Minseok membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun karena berlari mengikuti Baekhyun. "Nanti jatuh."

"Ah sialan!" Baekhyun berhenti kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Minseok cukup keras, karena dapat membuat Minseok mengeluh pelan. "Dasar Jongdae sialan. Membuatku marah saja."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia bilang punya film bagus dan akan meminjamkannya padaku. Dan kau tau itu film apa? Itu film porno! Demi Tuhan Minseok! Kenapa aku harus berteman dengannya?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Baek."

"Dan lagi, itu film gay. Gay! Minseok! Memangnya aku penyukai laki-laki?" wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah. Dia tidak akan memaafkan Jongdae. Lelaki bermulut bebek itu harus mengerjakan tugasnya satu semester agar Baekhyun memaafkannya.

"Cukup. Ayo temui Chanyeol."

"Ahya," Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. "Karena Jongdae sialan itu aku erlambar makan siang bersama Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Minseok agar bergerak cepat menuju kantin.

Sesampainya dikantin, wajah Baekhyun kembali tertekuk. Pasalnya, maniknya dapat melihat sosok tinggi berkulit putih disamping Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun.

Untuk apa lelaki itu berada disamoing Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun berlari lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol. "Chanyeollie," ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman lebar. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Setelahnya ia melirik kearah Sehun dengan tajam.

"Oh, Baek. Kenapa baru datang?" pelukan di pinggangnya tidak dipedulikan Chanyeol. Ia malah tersenyum kearah Baekhyun kemudian mengusap rambut lelaki yang tengah memeluknya itu. "Bukannya kelasmu selesai lebih cepat?"

"Ini semua karena Jongdae sialan itu," kening Baekhyun berkerut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Aku harus terlambat makan siang. Aku lapar. Ayo pesan makan siang, Chanyeol!"

"Hey hey, kau datang tiba-tiba memeluk temanku."

Senyuman dan tatapan manis Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol langsung berubah saat lelaki itu menatap Jongin. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol untuk melemparkan tempat tissue kearah Jongin. "Pergi kau, aku tidak mau makan siang dengan manusia penuh kuman sepertimu."

"Apa-apaan!"

"Aku yakin kau pagi ini tidak mandi!" cerca Baekhyun, ia menunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya disertai tatapan jijik. "Aku yakin Chanyeol kesulitan membangunkanmu!"

"Ya... benar sih," Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Tapi kau juga apa-apaan! Kalau kau tidak ingin makan bersamaku, kau yang pergi sana."

"Chanyeol~"

"Sudahlah Jongin," ucapan Chanyeol yang membela Baekhyun membuat senyuman puas diwajah Baekhyun terlihat. Sedangkan Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ya ya, bela saja terus 'istri'mu ini."

"Bisa diam?" Chanyeol menendang kaki Jongin dari bawah meja. "Atau-"

"Iya iya, jangan mengancamku terus tuan Park," Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya. "Lebih baik aku pesan makanan. Minseok, mau bersama?" ia menepuk pundak Minseok yang duduk disampingnya. Dan disetujui oleh lelaki itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah sejak masa sekolah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyuj yang duduk disebelahnya secara bergantian, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kita juga harus memesan makanan. Baekhyun, kau disini saja, jaga tempat makan kami. Aku dan Sehun yang memesan makanan."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau memesan bersamamu."

"Tapi disana sangat ramai," dengan ibu jarinya, Chanyeol menunjuk stand makanan yang ramai karena jam makan siang. "Kau yakin tidak kepanasan disana?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Akhirnya ia mengalah. "Baiklah, aku menunggu disini saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum meninggalka si mungil di tempatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Apalagi saat Sehun merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun itu sangat menyebalkan.

Jelas sekali, Sehun ingin merebut Chanyeol darinya.

.

.

Sore ini Chanyeol ada latihan basket dengan klubnya. Mereka harus berlatih lebih keras karena ada pertandingan tidak lama lagi. Dipimpin oleh Kris yang menjabat sebagai kapten team basket, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya bermain dengan serius. Meskipun sesekali dirinya melirik kearah kursi penonton. Karena disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya. Masalahnya bukan itu, dia senang Baekhyun menunggunya. Hanya saja, ada Jongin disana. Dia terlalu malas jika harus melihat dua orang itu bertengkar.

Namun setelahnya Chanyeol terkekeh melihat keduanya duduk berjauhan. Baekhyun benar-benar _anti_-Jongin.

"Semuanya berkumpul," suara Kris menghentikan Chanyrol melirik kearah kursi penonton. Ia ikut berbaris bersama teman-temannya. "Latihan hari ini selesai, kita akan kembali latihan lusa nanti. Semuanya wajib datang dan jangan terlambat."

Setelah ucapan terakhir Kris, barisan team basket itu bubar. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, sebelum panggilan dari Kris membuatnya harus pulang lebih lama.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya? Ada apa _hyung_?" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kris. Ia ersentak saat Kris menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Chanyeol, aku tau permainanmu bagus. Tapi..." tepukan di pundak Chanyeol terus dilakukan Kris hingga membuat juniornya itu mendesis sakit. "Tapi aku tidak ingin di latihan selanjutnya kau tidak fokus seperti hari ini."

"Ah... iya," Chanyeol memegang tangan Kris, berusaha untuk menjauhkan tangan Kris dari pundaknya. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Maniknya melirik belakang Chanyeol, dimana Sehun berdiri disana. "Kau belum pulang, Sehun?"

Mendengar ucapan Kris, membuat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol."

Manik sipit Kris membola. Ia merangkul Chanyeol dan Sehun disisi kanan dan kirinya. "Wah wah, aku tidak tau kalau kalian sangat dekat."

"Kami teman satu klub, _hyung_. Tidak heran kalau kami dekat."

Jika Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan santai, lain halnya dengan Sehun yang hanya terdiam sambil mengulum senyumnya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ohya, Sehun ," Kris melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian berdiri menghadap Sehun. "Hari ini kenapa permainanmu buruk?"

"Ah itu..." helaan nafas dikeluarkan Sehun, sudut matanya dapat melihat sosok yang berlari kearah mereka. "Aku hanya sedang _badmood_."

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini, okay?" Kris terkekeh melihat anggukan dengan wajah tertekuk yang diunjukkan Sehun. Ia mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "Jangan bawa masalahmu kedalam team."

"Iya, aku minta maaf _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu, kalian sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat," setelah kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun dapat di lihat oleh Kris karena lelaki mungil itu sudah berdiri bersama Chanyeol. "Teman Chanyeol juga sudah datang. Aku duluan."

Kris menepuk pundak Sehun dan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil kepada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kris sebentar lalu kembali berfokus pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ayo pulang."

"Kenapa kau pulang bersama Chanyeol? Kau tidak tinggal di asrama, bukan?"

"Apa urusanmu?" ketus Baekhyun pada Sehun. Manik sipitnya menatap tidak suka lelaki bertubuh putih pucat itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya kasihan dengan Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol saja tidak protes, kenapa kau yang ribet?" tidak mau kalah, Baekhyun bersedekap di depan Sehun yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya. Tangannya melingkar di leher Baekhyun. "Kami pulang dulu, Sehun," ucap Chanyeol lalu menyeret Baekhyun meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Baekhyun yang senang karena Chanyeol memihaknya, melirik Sehun dengan bangga kemudian memberikan jari tengahnya kepada Sehun yang menatapnya marah. Seandainya tidak ada Chanyeol, mungkin Sehun sudah mengubur Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

Kesenangan Baekhyun karena menang dari Sehun harus gugur ketika dirinya mengetahui kenyataan, tidak hanya Chanyeol yang mengantarnya hari ini. Karena makhluk astral baginya, Kim Jongin, kini berjalan beriringan dengannya dan Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Chanyeol selalu berbicara dengan Jongin. Apalagi apa yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali tidak di mengerti Baekhyun.

"Jongin, mereka sudah sampai?"

"Baru ada Taemin dan 'suami'nya. Jimin dan Junyeong masih di jalan."

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartement Baekhyun, Chanyeol belum bicara padanya sama sekali.

"Chanyeol, kau mengacuhkan ku karena makhluk ini. Lagipula kenapa dia ikut?" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia menatap sinis kearah Jongin yang hanya meledeknya dengan wajah yang dibuat semakin menyebalkan.

"Aku harus pergi bertemu teman-temanku setelah ini, jadi aku pergi bersama Jongin," Chanyeol tau betul kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukai Jongin sejak kejadian di asramanya beberapa bulan lalu. Kejadian dimana dirinya mengajak Baekhyun kedalam asramanya lalu mendapati Jongin yang sedang masturbasi. Apalagi bersamaan dengan teman mesumnya itu mengeluarkan spermanya. Karena kejadian itu pula, Baekhyun tidak mau minum susu ataupun hal yang menyerupai sperma untuk beberapa minggu.

Padahal tadinya hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin biasa saja, meskipun mereka sebelumnya juga sering 'adu' mulut, tapi tidak separah sekarang.

"Eum... baiklah," tidak mempedulikan Jongin, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mengingat dirinya hanya teman baru bagi Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti senang karena ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Hei, kenapa?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kekehan pelan. "Kenapa cemberut seperti ini?"

"Tidak, kau pasti senang ingin bertemu dengan teman lamamu sampai mengacuhkanku."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Mengapa Baekhyun bisa sangat menggemaskan seperti ini?

"Bukan begitu, Baek. Aku tidak membeda-bedakan teman-temanku. Semuanya sama untukku."

"Ya... aku mengerti."

Chanyeol mengerti kalau Baekhyun belum puas dengan jawabannya. Jadi ia menarik Baekhyun agar mendekat kemudian memberikan kecupan di kening lelaki pendek itu. "Istirahatlah," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat senyuman Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu Chanyeol, bye!" seperti biasa, Baekhyun memberikan kecupan di pipi Chanyeol lalu masuk kedalam apartement sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan senyumannya.

"Chanyeol."

Panggilan Jongin membuat Chanyeol baru sadar dengan temannya itu. Ia hanya bergumam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Chanyeol," panggil Jongin lagi. Kali ini ia berlari lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol. "Apa kau ingin mencium keningku sebelum tidur?"

"Sialan Jongin!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin keras. "Kau gila."

"Kau yang gila. Apa salahnya? Aku kan juga temanmu, seperti Baekhyun."

"Diam atau kubakar semua majalah pornomu."

"Dasar teman durhaka. Bilangnya teman, tapi cium-cium segala," Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Kudoakan jika kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun, pantatmu yang akan ditusuk," setelah itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak berani jika harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang marah, setidaknya dia harus bertemu teman-temannya yang lain untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Oi, sialan Jongin!"

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung. Kenapa dirinya harus mempunyai teman sialan seperti Jongin.

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_Ini chapter duanya~ semoga gak mengecewakan daan jangan lupa reviewnya yaa biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya hehe_


	4. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun POV_

Dapatku lihat dari jendela, langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Matahari mulai meninggalkan tempatnya. Sedangkan aku baru keluar dari kelas terakhir hari ini. Hari Jumat memang benar-benar hari yang menyiksa. Kelas dari pagi hingga sore, bahkan jam makan siangku hanya beberapa menit, tidak sampai satu jam. Tubuhku terasa sangat kaku saat ini.

"Kau langsung pulang, Baek?"

Aku hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. "Aku ingin ke lapangan basket."

"Menemui Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana. Membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol untukku, lelaki itu memintaku untuk pergi ke lapangan dan memperingati agar aku tidak pulang sendiri ke apartement. Sejak kejadian aku yang hampir tertabrak mobil Chanyeol jadi lebih menjagaku dan selalu mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak masalah, malah aku sangat senang ada teman mengobrol saat pulang. Lagipula wajah galak Chanyeol yang menyuruhku agar tidak pulang sendiri juga terlihat lucu.

"Baekhyun, kau dan Chanyeol benar-benar hanya teman?"

Pertanyaan dari Jongdae membuatku memutar bola mataku. Aku meliriknya malas. "Apa-apaan pertanyaan bodohmu itu?"

"Yah, sikapmu berbeda sekali jika dengan Chanyeol."

Benarkah?

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Baek."

Kali ini Minseok juga mengeluarkan suara. Aku hanya menghela nafasku dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat acuh. "Menurutku sama saja."

"Kau kira aku buta?"

Okay, kenapa lelaki bernama Jongdae ini malah menaikkan suaranya? Karena kesal, aku memukul belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa kau berteriak bodoh?"

"Karena kau, Byun Baekhyun. Aku hanya takut kau..." aku mengerutkan keningku saat Jongdae mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Menyukai Chanyeol."

"Menyukai apa?!" Aku kembali memukul kepala Jongdae dengan keras. Menatapnya tajam. "Kau kira aku gay?"

"Eh, aku tidak bilang kau gay, Byun. Kau berpikir jauh, memangnya kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol? Aku menyukai Chanyeol kok, sebagai teman. Meskipun dia terlihat galak."

Sialan. Sialan. Kenapa aku harus berteman dengan manusia ini sih? Ingin sekali aku menjahit bibirnya agar Jongdae tidak dapat berbicara lagi. Aku benar-benar muak mendengar suara berisiknya itu.

"Pergi kau sana, aku juga masih marah denganmu perihal kemarin!" Aku menarik tangan Minseok agar berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongdae. Persetan dengan dia yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol, Baek!"

Aku menoleh sebentar untuk menatapnya tajam. Untuk apa dia menitip salam untuk Chanyeol? Dasar bodoh, bebek sialan.

**.**

**.**

**Those Three Little Words**

**ChanBaek**

**Chapter 3**

_Happy Reading~_

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berlari ke pinggir lapangan, duduk di kursi team untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia mengambil botol minum dari dalam keranjang yang sudah disiapkan oleh kapten teamnya, Kris. Dengan cepat ia meneguk air dingin itu lalu mendesah nikmat saat air tersebut menyejukkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Aahh..." karena kehausan, Chanyeol menghabiskan air satu botol itu. Ia meremas botol plastik kemudian membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah.

"Sangat haus?"

Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat seorang wanita yang mengambil empat duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku anggota cheersleader jika kau lupa," wanita itu meninju lengan Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan, membuat kulit mereka bersentuhan secara langsung. "Dan tempat latihan kita sama, di lapangan bola basket ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap kearah tengah lapangan, emperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih. "Aku tidak tau kalau klub mu latihan hari ini."

"Ck, sudah satu semester dan kau belum tau?"

"Aku tidak suka mengingat hal yang tidak penting."

"Aw, kau menyakiti hatiku Chanyeol," ucap si wanita dramatis, namun mampu membuat Chabyeol terkekeh ditempatnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, memperhatikan team basket yang sedang berlatih. "Pertandinganmu sebentar lagi, bukan?"

"Ya... hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi."

"Semangatlah, Chanyeol!" Rose, wanita itu berdiri di depan Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku akan berteriak paling kencang untukmu nanti."

"Tsh," Chanyeol menarik tangan Rose agar menghindar dari hadapannya. "Itu memang tugasmu, bodoh. Kau team cheersleader."

"Tidak tidak. Ini khusus untukmu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring kemudian mengacak poni wanita di depannya itu. "Terserah."

Rose kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol, ia memegang poninya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelahnya keduanya hanya terdiam, memperhatikan permainan team basket di tengah lapangan.

"Chanyeol."

Namun keheningan mereka terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri di depan Chanyeol, dengan Minseok di sampingnya.

"Nah, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol. Aku pergi dulu ya," Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Bye, Chanyeol aku titip Baekhyun ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membalas lambaian tangan Minseok. Tatapannya teralihkan kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri diam di tempatnya. "Baek? Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu?"

"Tidak," dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol. Maniknya melirik Rose yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Siapa wanita ini?

"Chanyeol, ini temanmu?"

"Ahya, dia Baekhyun," Chanyeol memegang punggung Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan Rose. Well... Rose adalah wanita yang cantik. "Dan Baekhyun, ini Rose. Dia temanku sejak sekolah, bersama dengan Jongin."

Rose menarik senyuman manis, tangannya terulur kearah Baekhyun yang di balas kaku oleh lelaki mungil itu. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun," tidak lama, genggaman tangan keduanya terlepas. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi latihan dulu, Chanyeol. Kau juga sana latihan!" Rose pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas beratnya dan Baekhyun yang duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Temanmu... cantik ya, Chanyeol."

"Ah, ya..." ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Boleh kenalkan denganku?" Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada di depan wajah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu terkejut. Apalagi senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum miris.

"Tadi kau sudah berkenalan dengannya."

"Bukan seperti itu, kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

Chanyeol meremas jemarinya. Ia menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun lalu berdiri. "Aku latihan dulu."

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menendang udara di depannya. Menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dengan dengusan sebal. "Dasar pelit."

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun hingga depan gedung apartementnya, meskipun tubuhnya lelah setelah berlatih, Chanyeol tetap memberikan waktu untuk bersama Baekhyun. Melihat senyuman dan mendengar suara berisik lelaki itu sudah membuat seluruh rasa lelah ditubuhnya menghilang.

Hari sudah gelap, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama. Hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun lebih lama. Dan lelaki mungil itu pasti selalu menyetujui ajakan makannya. Bayangan makan malam berdua bersama Baekhyun seketika lenyap saat dua orang dengan santainya duduk di depan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Untuk apa dua orang ini disini?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Manik bulatnya menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Kesal karena dua orang ini langsung duduk tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku dan Kyungsoo ingin makan disini tapi mejanya sudah penuh. Aku melihat kau dan Baekhyun disini, jadi apa salahnya berbagi tempat dengan temanmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah jika itu Kyungsoo," kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. "Tapi jika itu kau, aku sangat keberatan."

"Aku juga keberatan," Chanyeol ikut bersuara. Dirinya terlalu malas mendengar ocehan Jongin nantinya. Dia benar-benar ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dasar teman sialan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Ayolah, aku malas menunggu. Tidak apa-apa, ya? Ya ? Ya?" Maniknya menatap penuh harap kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berusaha mengambil hati dua orang di depannya.

"Lagipula, kau kenapa bisa dengan lelaki mesum ini, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar dapat ia genggam. "Kau tidak tau apa julukannya di kampus? Semua orang tau kalau dia raja porno!"

"Itu... aku..."

"Kyungsoo ingin meminjam DVD padaku," Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya saat ini. "Temanmu ini ingin meminjam DVD porno pada raja porno ini, Baekhyun."

"HAH?!" Baekhyun memukul meja di depannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Yak! Kim Jongin! Jangan suka berbohong, sialan!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong," Jongin menyeringai, menatap jahil kearah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin mengajaknya menonton bersama, tapi Kyungsoo bilang dia lebih senang menontonnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin cukup keras. Kesal dengan semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. "Buat apa aku menontonnya bersamamu, hah?"

"Biar kita bisa saling membantu~"

"Ew! Aku tidak tertarik dengan lubang bokongmu."

"Hey!" Jongin menjauh dari Kyungsoo sambil memegang bokongnya. "Siapa juga yang mau di tusuk dengan penis pendekmu?"

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk memukul dan menendang Jongin, sampai suara Chanyeol membuatnya duduk di tempatnya. Well, suara datar dan tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk manis ditempatnya.

"Diam kalian jika ingin duduk disini."

Disisi lain, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Masih tidak percaya jika Kyungsoo, temannya itu ingin meminjam DVD porno kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah teman satu klubnya, klub paduan suara. Baekhyun cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena mereka berada di posisi yang sama di dalam klub. Ya ia tau, Kyungsoo cukup pendiam tapi dia tetap dapat menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih menyukai Kyungsoo daripada Jongdae yang terlalu berisik. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo meminjam barang panas kepada Jongin membuatnya susah mempercayainya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo... aku masih tidak percaya..."

"Kenapa, Baek? Bukankah itu wajar? Kita sudah dewasa, dan mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu juga bukan hal yang tabu. Bukannya itu bisa jadi pembelajaran untuk kita? Biar kau tidak salah 'masuk' saat melakukan sex," dengan jelas Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat kening Baekhyun yang berkerut.

"Kyung," Jongin kembali merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun tidak suka menonton hal-hal seperti itu karena dia yang di tusuk bukan yang menusuk," Jongin menyeringai senang. "Dia akan di tusuk oleh Chanyeol. AW!" Jongin teriak dengan keras saat merasakan tendangan pada kakinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol kesal, si pelaku yang menendang kakinya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Jongin sialan," Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Jongin, ia semakin kesal saat Jongin membuat wajah yang dibuat-buat untuk meledeknya. Tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut, Chanyeol hanya memberikan buku menu untuk Baekhyun. "Jangan dengarkan, Baek. Cepat pesan yang ingin kau makan."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengambil buku menu dari tangan Chanyeol. Mabiknya melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menunjukkan wajah marahnya. Banyak yang bilang kalau Chanyeol itu orang yang galak, tapi selama Baekhyun berteman dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu selalu bersikap manis padanya. Bahkan lelaki itu sangat memanjakan dirinya. Tapi saat melihat wajah kaku Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di bawah meja. Ia menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada Chanyeol yang menoleh padanya. "Jangan marah, Chanyeol. Wajahmu menyeramkan," bisik Baekhyun.

Mendengar bisikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil. "Cepat pesan makan malammu kemudian kita pulang."

Anggukan kepala diberikan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol lalu berfokus pada buku menu di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melihat tangannya yang tadi digenggam Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun, Sangat lembut.

.

.

oOo

.

.

_Chapter tiga sudah rampung~ semoga suka ya jangan lupa reviewnya ya^^_


	5. Chapter 4

Hari Sabtu. Sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah berdiri rapi di depan cermin yang menempel di lemarinya. Sambil merapikan rambutnya, dia bersenandung pelan. Pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya sangat bahagia. Segala rencana yang harus dia lakukan bersama Baekhyun sudah tersusun rapi di dalam otaknya. Membeli kipas kecil, menonton film, makan bersama. Mungkin setelahnya mereka dapat berkeliling mall.

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengulum senyumannya.

"Chanyeol," panggilan dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol melirik temannya yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar diatas kasur dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Hari ini kau pulang keasrama?"

"Tidak."

"Ow ow!" Jongin meletakkan ponselnya lalu berlari menuju Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol kemudian merangkul pundak Chanyeol. "Lubangmu akan ditusuk Baekhyun malam ini?" ucap Jongin sambil menampar pantat Chanyeol.

"Sialan, Jongin!" Chanyeol menendang Jongin hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Maniknya menatap tajam kearah temannya itu. "Hentikan omong kosongmu," Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan Jongin yang kesakitan. Pasalnya selain terjatuh diatas lantai, kepala Jongin juga terbentur dinding. Chanyeol hanya mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya lalu bersiap keluar dari kamar asramanya.

"Oi, Chanyeol! Ceritakan padaku nanti ya!"

Si Jongin itu benar-benar tidak dapat berhenti. Dengan kesal, Chanyeol melempar sandalnya kearah Jongin kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak mengindahkan eriakan protes Jongin padanya. Hari ini setelah pergi bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang tidak akan kembali ke asrama karena ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Lagipula... omongan kosong Jongin benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Apa-apaan dengan Baekhyun menusuknya? Bukannya harusnya dirinya yang menusuk Baekhyun?

"Bodoh, Chanyeol. Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu, sih?" gumamnya pelan, ia menepuk keningnya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di depan gedung asrama, dirinya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah mobil hitam. Langkahnya mendekat menuju Baekhyun. "Hey, Baek."

"Oh! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mendekat. "Cepat masuk, sangat panas."

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk kemudian mengikuti jejak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di dalam, Chanyeol langsung melihat temannya yang sedang mengipas wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Sejak kapan mobilmu disini?"

"Oh, kemarin aku menyuruh Paman Nam untuk membawa mobilku ke asrama," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia sibuk menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung asrama. "Aku tidak mau pergi dengan bus atau kereta. Sangat panas, Chanyeol. Hari Sabtu pasti akan penuh."

"Ya, aku paham. Menyetirlah dengan benar."

"Eum..." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Those Three Little Words**

**ChanBaek**

**Chapter Empat**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di mall, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menuju toko yang menjual kipas kecil. Sambil menunggu Baekhyun membayar barang yang dibelinya, Chanyeol berkeliling toko untuk melihat-lihat. Sesekali ia mengambil foto untuk ia kirimkan untuk kakaknya. Saat kakaknya tau kalau dia ingin pergi ke toko ini, sang kakak memang menyuruhnya untuk melihat barang untuk hadiah ulang tahun anaknya. Selain itu Chanyeol juga mencari hadiah untuk keponakannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun, memperlihatkan kameranya. "Kakakku menyuruhku untuk mencari hadiah untuk anaknya."

"Oh..." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol. "Hana ingin ulang tahun?" Baekhyun memang mengenal Hana, karena Chanyeol pernah bercerita tentang gadis kecil itu. Namun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Hana. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Hana," ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia mengambil boneka kecil di depannya.

"Kau ingin berkunjung kerumahku? Hari ini aku akan pulang kerumah."

"Ah... aku ingin, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya janji..."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mengambil foto barang-barang yang sekiranya cocok untuk Hana. Ia menghela nafas kasar saat kakaknya terus-menerus protes karena tidak ada barang yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Chanyeol, kita... kemana lagi?"

"Hm..." Chanyeol memutuskan menaruh ponselnya di kantong. Tidak peduli jika kakaknya marah nanti, dia tidak ingin membuang waktu ketika bersama dengan Baekhyun. "Ingin menonton film?"

"Ah! Boleh!"

Senyuman lebar di bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum juga.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari toko. Membiarkan tangan mereka tertaut sepanjang perjalanan menuju bioskop. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa lelaki tinggi disampingnya tidak dapat berhenti melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Dan juga senyuman di wajah Chanyeol.

Namun genggaman hangat itu harus terlepas ketika mereka masuk kedalam bioskop. Bukan karena disana banyak orang, tapi karena sosok cantik yang menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

"Oh, Minah!"

Manik bulat Chanyeol menatap keduanya dalam diam. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, Baekhyun yang mendekat pada gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Apalagi manik sipit Baekhyun berbinar saat menatap gadis itu. Cemburu? Tentu.

"Kau ingin menonton film?"

"Ya, kau juga?"

"Eum!" Si wanita mengangguk dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Aku pergi dengan temanku."

"Aku juga," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenalkan, namanya Chanyeol. Dia satu kampus dengan kita."

Chanyeol yang ditarik oleh Baekhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum canggung. Ia mengangguk kearah Minah, menyapa gadis itu. "Halo."

"Oh, halo. Namaku Minah," si gadis tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Aku teman satu angkatan Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengusir gadis di depannya ini. Tapi karena Baekhyun disampingnya saat ini, apa yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali tersenyum? Chanyeol tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan membuat Baekhyun membencinya.

"Kalau begitu, Baek..." Minah mengulum bibirnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Dah!" Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Disertai dengan lambaian tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian Minah dengan senyuman senang. "Minah cantik ya, Chan?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo pesan tiket."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia heran, kenapa wajah galak Chanyeol terlihat lagi? Padahal temannya itu sebelumnya menunjukkan wajah hangatnya.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahan di cuaca panas, tapi dia juga tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin. Contohnya seperti di dalam teater bioskop yang sepi ini. Sedaritadi, dirinya sudah menggigil. Ia sudah mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, tapi hawa panas yang diharapkannya tidak dapat ia rasakan. Maniknya sedaritadi melirik kearah Chanyeol, tapi temannya itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan dirinya. Manik bulat Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus layar besar di depannya.

"Chanyeol..." cicit Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang mendiaminya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menggenggam tangannya jika mereka menonton di bioskop, karena Chanyeol tau kalau ia tidak tahan di cuaca dingin. Tapi Chanyeol yang diam seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas, membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi.

Jadi Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya. Membawa dirinya menempel pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kenapa?"

"Dingin~"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, seakan baru mengingat sesuatu. Ia langsung mengambil tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya. "Kau sudah membeku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah ia tenggelamkan di lengan Chanyeol. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. Merutuki dirinya yang cemburu hingga membuat Baekhyun meringkuk kedinginan seperti ini.

Bodoh.

Satu tangan Chanyeol yang lain mengelus surai Baekhyun, kemudian ia juga memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Eum... tubuh Chanyeollie hangat."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia senang, Baekhyun sangat nyaman bersamanya.

.

.

Niat awalnya, Chanyeol ingin mengajal Baekhyun makan malam bersama. Dia bahkan sudah memikirkan harus membawa Baekhyun ke restoran mana. Tapi saat Baekhyun bilang kalau dia ingin memasak untuk Chanyeol, tentu dia tidak akan menolak. Meskipun ia meragukan rasa masakan Baekhyun, tapi yang erpenting itu makanan dari orang yang dia sukai bukan?

Jadi saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di apartement Baekhyun. Menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Ia terkekeh melihat lelaki mungil itu kesulitan ditempatnya.

"Kau butuh bantuan, Baek?"

"Tidak tidak," Baekhyun mengangkat pisaunya lalu menggoyangkannya. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat bawang yang dipotong Baekhyun terpental jauh. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun, berdiri di belakang tubuh mungil temannya itu.

"Kau harus memegang bawangnya dengan benar, Baek," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun. Membantu lelaki itu memotong bawang dengan benar. Posisinya saat ini terlihat seperti memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ah!" Baekhyun meletakkan pisaunya kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku sepertinya memang tidak bisa memasak. Kita delivery saja!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekehannya. Ia dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu membiarkan lelaki mungil itu duduk diatas meja makan, dengan dirinya yang berdiri diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya tadi kita makan di restoran saja."

"Aku menonton video masak semalam, lalu berniat untuk masak untukmu karena sudah menemaniku hari ini. Tapi ternyata memasak tidak semudah yang terlihat di video."

Melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Memang sulit, Baek," Chanyeol masih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, maniknya menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya. "Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu. Atau mau kucium?"

"Coba saja," Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memajukan wajahnya dengan bibir yang ia majukan, maniknya juga ia pejamkan.

Chanyeol yang diberikan tantangan hanya terkekeh lalu dengan berani mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Manik Baekhyun terbuka, keduanya saling menatap.

"Itu yang kau sebut ciuman?"

Udara disekitar keduanya tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, kelembutan bibir Baekhyun dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas meskipun hanya sekilas. Sebisa mungkin dirinya menahan diri, tapi pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatnya harus menahan diri lebih keras.

"Tidak," tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menjadi lelaki yang lemah.

Pasalnya, ia kini sudah menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Tangannya menahan tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu tidak dapat pergi kemanapun. Kepalanya ia miringkan, membuat pagutan mereka semakin dalam.

Bibir Chanyeol mengulum bibir Bawah dan atas Baekhyun bergantian. Matanya sedikit melirik, menatap mata Baekhyun yang terpejam menikmati pagutannya. Dirinya semakin berani saat Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. Belum lagi jemari lentik Baekhyun meremas surainya, menikmati hisapan dibibirnya.

Namun ditengah-tengah pagutan panas mereka, sebuah suara dari ponsel Baekhyun harus membuat dua belah bibir itu terlepas. Tanpa melepaskan satu tangannya diatas pundak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Ohya, Minah? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum kevil kemudian mengelus bibir Chanyeol yang basah karena air liurnya.

"Oh, datang saja ke sini. Kau tau apartementku 'kan?"

Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan memeluknya ketika lelaki tinggi itu bergerak untuk menjauhinya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Okay. See you."

Panggilan itu terputus. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya kemudian memeluk Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan dagunya, mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeollie hebat dalam ciuman, ya..."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar helaan nafas pelan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Aku sebaiknya pulang, Baek."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita belum makan."

"Aku harus pulang kerumah, tidak ke asrama."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu," Chanyeol mengacak poni Baekhyun. "Lagipula ada temanmu yang akan datang kemari, bukan?"

"Itu nanti, kok..."

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena dering pada ponsel Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu membuat kode untuk mengangkat panggilan itu kepada Baekhyun. Lalu membiarkan Baekhyun mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"Ya, Sehun?" Chanyeol menunduk saat merasakan Baekhyun menatap kearahnya tajam. "Aku di apartement Baekhyun, kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya saat lelaki mungil itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos yang ia gunakan. Ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, namun lelaki itu hanya tertawa disampingnya.

"Oh, aku mau pulang-"

"Chanyeollie tidak boleh pulang sebelum Minah datang."

"Hah?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menjauh, menatap tajam temannya itu. "Ah tidak-tidak, Baekhyun hanya bicara asal," Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sehun.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya didepan mulut Baekhyun karena lelaki iu memekik di sampingnya. "Diam dulu, Baek..." bisiknya.

"Oh, oke," Chanyeol kembali berbicara dengan Sehun. "Tunggu saja disana, aku akan mengambilnya. Bye," sambungan tersebut putus. Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya lalu menatap kearah Baekhyun. Ia mengehla nafas saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk.

"Baek..." ucapnya sambil membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Pulang atau ingin bertemu Sehun?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Sehun dulu untuk mengambil barang, lalu pulang kerumah."

Wajah Baekhyun masuk tertekuk, tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupan di kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir Baekhyun.

Mendapatkan kecupan hangat, membuat Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya. "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai dirumah. Titip salam untuk keluargamu."

"Siap tuan putri."

"Hey! Aku laki-laki!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan apartement temannya itu. Senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya sepanjang perjalanan. Dirinya sudah merasakan kelembutan bibir Baekhyun. Dan itu benar-benar keberuntungan bagi dirinya. Tidak masalah dengan hubungan yang saat ini terjalin diantara mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya, yang selalu bersandar padanya, bergantung padanya dan... menantikan ciumannya sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa puas. Dia hanya harus menjalaninya saja.

_._

_._

_oOo_

_._

_._

_Halo! Lama tidak jumpaa aku lagi pusing sama judul penelitian aku, jadinya ff ini aku telantarin :') mohon maaf ya teman-teman u,u semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini^^ jangan lupa komen dan vote yaa biar aku semangat buat lanjutin ini!_


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Those Three Little Words**

**ChanBaek**

**Chapter Lima**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. Keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah bermain ponsel diatas tempat tidurnya. Memangnya teman sialannya ini tidak ada latihan basket?

"Ku kira kau latihan basket, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin yang telanjang. Tidak ada satu helai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sialan Jongin!" Sebuah bantal melayang menghantam tubuh Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai handukmu."

"Ya mana kutahu kalau kau sudah pulang," ucap Jongin santai. Ia berjalan kearah lemari miliknya lalu mengambil bajunya disana. Tanpa mengindahkan gelengan kepala Chanyeol yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Ck! Aku tidak ada latihan, Kris hyung menyuruh untuk beristirahat."

"Tumben kau tidak pergi dengan teman berisikmu itu."

"Baekhyun sudah memulai latihan paduan suaranya lagi," Chanyeol sudah paham dengan 'teman berisik' yang Jongin maksud, maka dari itu dia tidak lagi bertanya kepada temannya itu. "Tapi aku akan menjemputnya nanti."

"Sialan, Chanyeol!" Jongin membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena dirinya naik keatas ranjang Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa kau sangat perhatian dengannya?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya teman. Berapa kali harus ku bilang padamu?"

"Tapi kalian tidak seperti teman pada umumnya!" tanpa sadar Jongin menaikkan nada suaranya karena gemas dengan teman didepannya ini.

Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin. "Jangan berteriak bodoh."

Tidak mempedulikan pukulan dikepalanya - karena dirinya sudah sering terkena pukulan Chanyeol, Jongin menatap serius temannya itu. "Oke. Sekarang serius. Jujur saja, Chanyeol. Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Siapa yang suka siapa?"

"Ayolah. Kau kira aku terlalu bodoh untuk paham? Kita sudah berteman dari belajar berjalan, aku sangat mengenalmu Chanyeol."

"Otakmu memang isinya hanya porno."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik sialan!"

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan desisian pelan. "Ya! Aku memang menyukai Baekhyun. Lalu kenapa?"

"Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jongin. "Maksudmu?"

"Ck!" Kali ini Jongin yang memukul kepala Chanyeol. Meskipun setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati wajah garang Chanyeol. "Kalian sudah berpelukan, saling cium pipi, cium kening. Apa pernah lebih dari itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali?"

"Sialan, Chanyeol. Aku peduli padamu!" tidak memukul, tapi Jongin kali ini menendang Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit hati nantinya."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin dengan tatapan horor. Tidak pernah dikepalanya memikirkan Jongin menyukainya. Apalagi membayangkannya membuatnya ngeri.

"Walaupun aku menyukai lelaki, aku tidak mau denganmu. Kau bukan tipeku."

"Kau juga bukan tipeku."

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau berharap aku menyukaimu?"

"Bangsat!" Chanyeol menendang tubuh Jongin hingga temannya itu jatuh dari ranjang. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada berharap seperti itu."

"Haha..." meskipun meringis kesakitan, Jongin tetap tertawa. Tendangan Chanyeol kali ini adalah tendangan paling menyakitkan yang pernah di berikan temannya itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menendangnya. "Tapi serius, Chanyeol..." tanpa bangkit dari atas lantai, Jongin kembali berbicara. "Meskipun kau menyukai lelaki berisik itu, kau juga harus tau batas. Dia tidak menyukai laki-laki sepertimu. Dia masih menyukai payudara, kau tau itu bukan?"

"Ya... tenang saja. Aku siap dengan konsekuensinya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi padamu," Jongin lompat dari tempatnya untuk berdiri. "Jadi sebaiknya aku nonton film porno terbaru dulu~"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Pakai earphone mu. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara menjijikkan itu."

"Kau boleh bergabung denganku, Yeol. Kau bisa membayangkan wajah Baekhyun."

"Cepat pakai saja _earphone_mu."

Jongin tertawa kemudian mengambil earphone dari dalam tasnya. Namun saat dirinya sudah bersiap diatas ranjangnya, suara ketukan pintu menghentikannya. Ia mendecak kesal, siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Tidak lama, seorang lelaki bermata sipit masuk kedalam kamar mereka dengan cepat. Bahkan membanting pintu kamar.

"Sialan, Bobby! Jangan membanting pintunya! Aku tidak mau kalau harus mengganti pintu sialan itu."

"Maaf Chanyeol, tapi aku perlu bertemu dengan Jongin," Bobby berjalan mendekati Jongin yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya. Dia masih kesal karena Bobby mengganggu dirinya yang akan menonton film kesukaannya.

"Jongin, aku minta film porno."

"Wow!" Senyuman cerah Jongin langsung terlihat sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Bobby. "Kau mendatangi orang yang tepat, dude," Jongin menepuk pundak Bobby kemudian duduk lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu. "Mau yang seperti apa? Yang posisi unik? Payudara balon? Aku punya semuanya."

"Aku mau film gay."

"Oh... HAH? APA? GAY?"

Bobby mengangguk antusias. "Kau punya kan?"

"Yah... aku memang penyuka semuanya. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta film gay? Bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu? Si Jisoo?"

"Putus. Sekarang aku sedang menyukai lelaki."

"Ey~" Jongin mencolek dagu Bobby, menatap penuh selidik lelaki kelinci itu. "Siapa siapa?"

"Pokoknya dia sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya."

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi diam menjadi ikut tertarik ketika mendengar cerita Bobby. Ia menatap kedua orang di depannya. Mendengarkan cerita keduanya. Dirinya juga penasaran, siapa lelaki yang disukai Bobby. Takut-takut lelaki tersebut adalah Baekhyun.

"Ya siapa namanya?" Tanya Jongin gemas.

"Koo Junhoe. Kau tau kan? Mahasiswa Olahraga."

"HAH?!" Chanyeol dan Jongin bersuara bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap lalu menatap Bobby bingung.

"June? Yang tinggi? Yang tubuhnya kekar itu?"

Bobby mengangguk dengan senyuman cerahnya. "Benar. Dia sangat imut."

"Imut darimana?" Chanyeol memandang Bobby horor. Selera temannya ini benar-benar unik.

"Ck! Kemarin aku melihatnya kesulitan membawa buku. Jadi aku membantunya. Wajah kebingungannya benar-benar imut. Aku jadi jatuh cinta."

"Kau yang ditusuk?"

"Sialan, Jongin!" Bobby memukul kepala Jongin, kesal karena ucapan sialan Jongin membuyarkan wajah imut June di bayangannya. "Tentu saja aku top."

"Tapi kau tidak lihat badannya?"

"Hey, apa salahnya? Tubuhku juga tidak kalah dengannya. Lagipula apa masalahnya? Emangnya harus yang bertubuh mungil yang harus ditusuk?"

"Bukan seperti itu... tidak masalah hanya saja aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dari Jisoo ke June... perbedaannya jauh sekali."

"Tentu, yang satu memiliki vagina, yang satu memiliki penis."

"Sudahlah. Cepat aku minta filmnya, Jongin. Aku mau belajar sex dengan laki-laki."

"Kita nonton bersama saja, bagaimana?" Jongin tersenyum miring saat Bobby menyetujui idenya. "Chanyeol, ayo menonton bersama," ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda. "Untuk ilmu saat ingin menusuk Baekhyun."

"Tidak, aku mau menjemput Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya. Berniat keluar kamar.

"Jangan lupa memakai kondom."

"Sialan Jongin!" Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu kamar. Mengabaikan teriakan Jongin yang terdengar, bahkan saat dirinya sudah berjalan di koridor.

"CHANYEOL KALAU PINTUNYA RUSAK KAU YANG MENGGANTINYA!"

.

.

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun tengah menunggunya di depan aula. Hari sudah gelap, dan lelaki itu menunggunya dengan duduk di tangga depan aula. Beruntung ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang menemani Baekhyun. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak sendirian di hari yang gelap ini.

"Baek," ucapnya menyapa Baekhyun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Jongdae dam Minseok. Chanyeol tidak dapat untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat senyuman di wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluk lengannya. "Kenapa baru datang? Kau tau, aku stress berdekatan dengan dua orang ini."

"Hey, sialan Byun. Begini caramu membalas jasa kami?" Jongdae tidak terima, ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Tapi tatapan galak Chanyeol membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun._ 'Ada pawangnya_,' batin Jongdae.

"Berisik," Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Jongdae. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Selama dia menunggu Chanyeol, lelaki itu benar-benar berisik. Mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Padahal dirinya ingin menunggu Chanyeol sendiri saja. "Chanyeol, ayo pergi. Kita makan malam dulu, ya..."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun karena lelaki mungil itu menunjukkan wajah puppynya. "Kami pergi dulu, terima kasih Jongdae, Minseok sudah menemani Baekhyun."

"Tidak masalah, Chanyeol. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kekasihmu ini lecet sedikitpun," Jongdae menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun menendang kaki Jongdae, tanpa melepaskan pelukan dilengan Chanyeol. "Kekasih apanya. Kami hanya teman. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, Jongdae. Lagipula kami sesama lelaki, mana mungkin berpacaran. Iya kan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan rasa sakit menusuk di dadanya.

"Kau yang bodoh," Jongdae menatap malas kearah Baekhyun. "Yasudah kalian berdua pergi sana," usir Jongdae. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Minseok.

Sepeninggal keduanya, ia mendengus pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dan pemikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun jika dengan orang lain akan bermulut pedas, berkata seenaknya, bersikap seenaknya. Tapi semuanya berubah jika ia bersama Chanyeol. Dia hanya bersikap manis di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun juga seperti itu, mana tatapan galaknya jika untuk Baekhyun? Berganti dengan tatapan lembut dan sikap lembut.

"Aku gemas dengan mereka. Terlebih kepada Baekhyun, kenapa dia tidak tau kalau Chanyeol mempunyai rasa padanya?"

"Baekhyun tidak menyukai laki-laki," Minseok menanggapi ucapan Jongdae. "Makanya dia tidak menyadarinya."

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh."

Minseok memukul punggung Jongdae dengan gemas. "Kau memang berisik. Pantas saja Baekhyun kesal denganmu."

"Ayolah Minseok~"

"Sstt. Ayo pulang."

Jongdae mencebikkan bibirnya sebal melihat Minseok yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah terburu, ia menyusul Minseok, berjalan beriringan menuju asrama.

.

.

Toppoki untuk makan malam memang sempurna. Terlebih jika menikmatinya dengan orang yang disukai. Begitu menurut Chanyeol. Meskipun perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya membuatnya sakit hati, tapi tetap saja dapat duduk berdua dengan Baekhyun sudah membuatnya bahagia. Melihat lelaki itu makan dengan lahap, terlihat lucu.

"Pelan-pelan Baek."

"Aku lapar sekali, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku memakan makanan pedas."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan toppoki," Baekhyun kembali memasukkan satu potong toppoki kedalam mulutnya. "Ohya, Chanyeol. Kau jadi datang ke konser paduan suara bukan?"

"Heem... aku 'kan sudah membeli tiketnya."

"Yey!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan antusias. "Nanti aku akan bernyanyi bersama Jongdae dan Xiumin. Kau harus merekamnya ya, nanti!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mengangguk sambil menyuapkan toppoki untuknya. Setelahnya ia menyuapkan toppoki untuk Baekhyun yang di makan lahap lelaki itu. "Kenapa kalian bisa menjadi trio seperti itu?"

"Ketika latihan, kami sering bernyanyi bersama. Jadi pelatih menyuruh kami untuk bernyanyi saat konser nanti. Bahkan si Jongdae sialan itu sudah membuat nama grup kami."

Chanyeol menepuk bibir Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya. "Jangan bicara kasar jika bersamaku," ia terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memang apa namanya?"

"Hm... CBX."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa jadi CBX?"

"Si Jongdae bodoh dan Minseok ternyata selama ini punya nama lain. Kata mereka nama panggung," Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Chen untuk Jongdae, Xiumin untuk Minseok."

"Lalu kau tidak membuat nama panggung?"

"Ck! Buat apa? Menggelikan. Aku juga bukan artis."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun, terlalu gemas dengan wajah lucu Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil. Ciumannya dengan Baekhyun terakhir kali tiba-tiba teringat.

"Chanyeolli jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aneh," Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung Chanyeol. "Ayo kita lanjut makan lagi."

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makannya, dengan mata yang sesekali melirik kearah lelaki mungil disampingnya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Yuhuu~ chapter 5 selesai! Termasuk update cepet kan? u,u

Aku lagi magang dan seminar proposal, jadi lagi gak punya banyak waktu buat ngetik. Ini aja aku ngetik disela-sela jam istirahat magang u,u kalau ada typo mohon maklum yaa

Daaan jangan lupa vote dan komennya ya!


	7. Chapter 6

Jongin menyeruput bubble teanya hingga pipinya mencekung. Cuaca panas memang sangat cocok meminum ini. Ia mendesah puas seketika tenggorokannya terasa lebih segar. Namun kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan harus hilang ketika Bobby duduk di depannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Si sialan mata sipit ini pasti ada maunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Bayaranku mahal, asal kau tau saja."

"Tenang," Bobby menepuk tas yang dia pangku dengan senyuman miring. "Sudah ku atur."

Mendengar bayaran yang dijanjikan Bobby, Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya mata duitan langsung tertarik. Ia menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin dekat dengan June. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Ey!" Jongin berseru tidak terima. "Aku tidak kenal dengan manusia jutek itu. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin mengenalnya."

"Ck! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengenal calon kekasihku itu," mendengar ucapan Bobby, membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau kan, kalau June berteman dekat dengan Sehun? Nah karena kau kenal dengan Sehun, aku ingin kau mendapatkan kontak June dari Sehun. Mudah saja kan?"

Jongin membolakan matanya. Dia memukul meja, tanda protes dengan keinginan Bobby. "Tidak tidak. Kau mau memberiku seratus juta aku tidak akan mau berbicara dengan manusia triplek itu. Tidak akan."

"Yakin?" Bobby mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah dvd. Ia meletakkan dvd tersebut di atas meja, memperlihatkan kepada Jongin. "Tidak mau ini? Kuberikan secara gratis."

Manik Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dvd langka yang sudah dia cari-cari. Film porno limited edition dari aktris JAV favotitenya.

SIAL! KENAPA BOBBY BISA PUNYA INI?

"Wow _dude_. Bagaimana kau visa mempunyai ini?"

"Tentu saja aku harus berperang untuk mendapatkan koleksi ini. Dan karena sekarang aku menyukai penis, aku akan berikan payudara besar ini untukmu. Gratis," Bobby menaik turunkan alisnya. "Bagaimana?"

Disisi lain, Jongin terlihat bimbang. Dia ingin sekali dvd di depannya tapi dia juga tidak mau jika harus berbicara dengan Sehun. Apalagi laki-laki triplek itu selalu berkata kasar padanya. Jika dirinya meminta kontak June kepada Sehun, dia yakin lelaki itu tidak akan memberikan kontak June kepadanya.

Sial.

"Tapi si Sehun brengsek itu... aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Kalau begitu..." Bobby memasukkan kembali dvd tersebut kedalam tasnya. "Sebaiknya aku cari orang lain yang dapat membantuku saja. Ohya, Chanyeol juga dekat dengan Sehun, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu. Chanyeol memang dekat dengan Sehun. Bahkan dia mengetahui orang bernama Oh Sehun itu karena keduanya saling kenal. Lalu jika Bobby meminta bantuan Chanyeol, Sehun akan dengan senang hati memberikan kontak June kepada temannya itu.

Masalahnya adalah... Chanyeol tidak akan mau mengambil bayaran berupa dvd limited itu dari Bobby. Temannya itu kan sangat naif. Tidak mau menonton porno, padahal selalu mengocok penisnya sambil mendesahkan nama Baekhyun.

Kesempatan mendapatkan dvd limited tersebut di depan mata. Kenapa dirinya harus menolak?

Hanya tinggal bicara dengan Sehun, bukan?

"Tunggu tunggu," Jongin menarik tas Bobby. "Biar aku saja, Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan pertandingannya," ucapnya mencari alasan. "Tapi jangan bohong tentang dvd itu!"

"Tentu!" Bobby menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin. "Aku akan memberikannya jika kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan kontak June."

Jongin mengangguk pasrah. Semuanya demi koleksinya yang berharga.

**.**

**.**

**Those Three Little Words**

**ChanBaek**

**Chapter enam**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

_Jongin POV_

Okay... ini benar-benar bukan diriku. Berdiri di depan gedung fakultas olahraga hanya untuk sebuah dvd limited yang di janjikan Bobby. Awas saja kalau kelinci jelek itu berbohong. Akan ku sebar kalau saat dia ejakulasi, spermanya muncrat kemana-mana. Akan ku buat June jijik padanya bahkan sebelum dirinya bahkan bisa mendekati lelaki itu.

Sekarang dimana Sehun? Kenapa si wajah triplek itu tidak terlihat? Apa hari ini dia tidak ada kelas?

"Jongin?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Senyumanku melebar saat melihat Siwon _hyung_. Lihat dirinya, lelaki super kaya ini berdiri dengan tampannya. Sial, bahkan aku akan rela menjadi _bottom_ jika itu untuknya. Hahaha.

"Oh, _hyung_."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku kesini mencari lelaki bernama Sehun. Apa _hyung_ mengenalnya?" tidak salah jika aku bertanya apanya, karena Siwon _hyung_ juga seorang mahasiswa jurusan olahraga.

"Oh, Sehun. Aku kenal. Sebaiknya kau mencarinya di dalam gedung."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakang Siwon _hyung_. Gedung fakultas olahraga tidak begitu besar, jika dibandingkan dengan gedung fakultasku. Tapi aula besar ketika masuk ke dalam gedung membuat fakultas ini terlihat luas.

"Itu Sehun," aku mengikuti arah tunjuk Siwon _hyung_. Manikku dapat melihat lelaki bertubuh besar sedang duduk di sudut aula dengan _earphone_ di telinganya. Matanya terlihat sangat berfokus pada layar ponsel di depannya.

"Ah, terimakasih _hyung_. Kalau begitu aku menemui Sehun dulu."

"Okay."

Aku melambai kearah Siwon _hyung_ yang berjalan menuju lift. Beruntung diriku bertemu dengannya, karena jika tidak aku akan menunggu lelaki ini di luar, padahal kenyataannya lelaki itu sedang bermalas-malasan sambil bermain ponsel.

"Hey, Sehun."

Aku sedikit tertawa ketika melihat Sehun terlonjak saat aku menepuk pundaknya. Namun setelahnya aku merotasikan bola mataku saat melihat Sehun menatap tajam padaku.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Sehun melepas _earphonenya_ lalu menatap bingung kearahku.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa orang mesum sepertimu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Cih, kalau bukan karena janji Bobby aku juga tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak akan lama. Ada yang ingin aku minta darimu."

"Apa?"

Huh. Jutek sekali.

"Kau berteman dekat dengan Koo Junhoe 'kan?"

Dapat kulihat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa menanyakan temanku?"

Aku menghela nafas kasar kemudian mengambil duduk didepannya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajamnya padaku. "Temanku ada yang tertarik dengan June itu. Apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselnya?"

"Apa-apaan!" Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku yang masih tidak menyerah segera mengikutinya.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Ini juga demi diriku."

"Apa peduliku," langkah Sehun berhenti, membuatku juga ikut berhenti. "Lagipula, jika memang temanmu tertarik, harusnya dia yang bergerak. Bukan orang mesum sepertimu."

"Dia tidak berani jika harus meminta kontak June padamu. Kau menyeramkan."

Ucapan itu terucap begitu saja, dan hasilnya adalah kepalaku yang terasa sakit karena pukulan dari Sehun. Sialan. Mahasiswa olahraga tenaganya memang berbeda.

"Temanmu sama sialannya denganmu. Kenapa juga harus meminta denganku? Minta langsung dengan orangnya!"

Sehun menatapku malas kemudian kembali berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Well, yang diucapkan Sehun memang benar, tapi... INI DEMI DVD LIMITED!

"Oy Sehun! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!"

.

.

_Baekhyunnie_

_*baekhyun*_

_Chanyeol, nanti kau pulang jam berapa?_

_*chanyeol*_

_Sekitar jam enam. Kenapa?_

_*baekhyun*_

_Aku pulang lebih lama :(_

_Kau mau menungguku?_

_*chanyeol*_

_Tentu. Sekarang latihan dulu sana_

_*baekhyun*_

_Yup! Chanyeollie semangat!_

_*chanyeol*_

_Hm... kau juga_

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dirinya sudah sering bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, namun tetap saja rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan. Manik bulatnya melihat dua orang yang menuju kearahnya dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa Jongin dan Sehun dapat bersama seperti itu?

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kumohon. Ya ya ya."

"Pergi Kim Jongin!"

Chanyeol dapat melihat Sehun yang melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dengan keras. Dua orang ini mencuri perhatiannya, sehingga Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya ke dalan tasnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa berjalan bersama seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tidak mau!" Sehun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia menendang kaki Jongin saat lelaki itu mulai mendekat padanya. "Tapi teman mesummu ini terus saja mengikutiku."

"Oh ayolah. Kau hanya perlu memberikan nomor ponsel si June itu lalu aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"June?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin nomor ponsel June?"

"Bobby memintaku untuk meminta nomor ponsel June pada Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan memberikan nomor ponsel temanku padamu atau pada si Bobby Bobby itu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dua orang ini berisik sekali jika sudah bertemu. Melebihi berisiknya Jongin bertemu Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau jadi penurut seperti itu, Jongin?"

"Penurut seperti anjing."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sehun, sedangkan Jongin mendelik marah.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, ini demi dvd limited edition!"

_Ohya_, batin Chanyeol. _Temanku yang satu ini kan raja bokep_.

"NAH! Mendengar alasanmu semakin membuatku tidak ingin memberikan nomor ponsel June! Kau dan temanmu itu sama-sama mesum!"

"Aku akan menghantuimu sampai kau mau memberikan nomor ponsel June padaku!"

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Sehun melemparkan sepatunya lalu melemparkannya kepada Jongin. Perbuatannya berhasil membuat Jongin berlari menjauh darinya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Oh Sehun!" Teriak Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya. "DAN CHANYEOL. PULANG KE ASRAMA BAWAKAN AKU MAKAN MALAM! ATAU AKU SEBARKAN RAHASIA KALAU KAU MENYUKAI BAEKHYUN!"

"Oi sialan Jongin!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, kesal dengan tingkah Jongin. Untuk apa temannya itu berteriak seperti itu. "Ayo kita berganti pakaian, Sehun."

"Tunggu, Chanyeol," Sehun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol dengan memegang lengannya. Manik sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca. "Kau... benar menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Ck! Kenapa kau percaya dengan ucapan si bodoh itu?" Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar. Dengan pelan ia mengacak rambut Sehun. "Aku dan Baekhyun hanya teman."

Sehun menipiskan bibirnya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ku harap begitu..." bisiknya pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya kearah Sehun.

"Ah tidak tidak," mendorong kepala Chanyeol pelan, Sehun juga mundur satu langkah agar menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kita segeram berganti seragam!" Sehun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya.

_Ada apa dengan Sehun? _Pikirnya.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di tempat latihan klub paduan suara, dirinya dapat melihat bahwa latihan belum selesai. Sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk menunggu di kursi samping panggung. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman saat melihat Baekhyun yang melambai padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dengan gerak bibirnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan menunggu lelaki mungil itu selesai dengan latihannya.

Manik bulatnya menatap anggota yang sedang berlatih. Beberapa anak ia kenal, karena mereka berasal dari fakultas yang sama olehnya. Dan ada juga yang ia kenal saat ospek dulu. Namun ada satu sosok yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sial. Itu Minah.

Wanita cantik itu berdiri di posisinya. Bernyanyi dengan hikmatnya. Bahkan suaranyapun merdu. Sesekali wanita itu akan tertawa dengan temannya hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Ya. Memang cantik.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terbawa perasaan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bermain ponselnya untuk menghilangkan bosan.

Sekitar setengah jam Chanyeol menunduk melihat ponselnya, sehingga ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya saat Baekhyun memanggilnya ia merasakan kaku di lehernya. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya sambil memijat pelan belakang lehernya.

"Chanyeollie!"

"Sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Eum..." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maaf kau menunggu lama."

"Tidak masalah," Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. "Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya keluar aula. Dia ingin cepat-cepat berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Namun satu suara membuat langkah mereka berhenti.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tau, itu suara Minah. "Tunggu sebentar."

Genggaman tangannya dengan Baekhyun terlepas karena Baekhyun mendekat pada wanita cantik itu. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun maniknya dapat melihat sebuah map yang Minah berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu apa, Baek?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar biasa saja. Padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali bicara ketus saat ini.

"Oh, ini partitur yang harus aku kuasai untuk konser nanti," Baekhyun mengangkat map hitam pemberian Minah dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, ayo kita makan malam."

"Ingin makan malam apa, hm?"

"Kemarin ibuku memberikan bahan makanan, beliau bilang untuk persiapan diapart," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Maniknya menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Aku ingin makan nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol. Masakan untukku, ya ya ya?"

Baekhyun yang memohon seperti ini benar-benar kelemahan Chanyeol. Karena rasa kesal di hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti dengan perasaan gemas pada si mungil di depannya ini. "Tentu," ucapnya dengan tangan yang sudah mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Ayo pulang sekarang."

"Yes!" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan melompat kecil saking senangnya. Nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol sangat enak, jadi tidak heran jika dirinya sangat senang saat ini.

.

.

Nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol sukses masuk ke dalam perut Baekhyun dengan mulus. Karena puas, Baekhyun bersandar di atas sofa sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa penuh. Nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Chanyeol, kurasa jika kau membuka restoran nasi goreng akan laris."

"Aku hanya dapat memasak nasi goreng biasa saja, Baek. Jangan berlebihan," Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dirinya terkekeh saat Baekhyun mendekat padanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku serius, Chan. Mungkin kau dapat belajar sedikit untuk membuat variasi menu," Baekhyun melirik keatas, menatap Chanyeol. Setelahnya, maniknya terpejam saat merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang memainkan surainya.

Perut kenyang disertai usapan lembut dikepalanya. Membuat rasa ngantuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku belum berpikir hingga kesana," Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Rambutmu bau keringat, Baek. Sebaiknya kau mandi lalu tidur. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu," Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol yang berniat untuk berdiri. "Chanyeollie... menginap disini saja ya? Aku bosan tidur sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, keningnya berkerut. Batinnya berperang, apakah dia harus tinggal disini untuk menemani Baekhyun atau pulang saja ke asramanya.

Tapi... karena ini Baekhyun, tentu Chanyeol tidak akan menolak bukan?

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol kembali duduk nyaman di sofa dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Malam ini aku tidur disini."

_Maaf Jongin, makan malamnya diganti jadi sarapan saja ya..._

.

.

_Chanyeol POV_

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus lemah terhadap Baekhyun. Dengan menginap di apartnya saja sudah menjadi sebuah ujian berat bagiku. Karena kami harus tidur dalam satu ruangan dan juga satu ranjang yang sama. Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku nanti?

Dan sialnya lagi. Kenapa aku harus menyetujui keinginannya untuk mandi bersama?

Chanyeol... kau benar-benar bodoh.

Beruntungnya, Baekhyun setuju kalau kami tidak perlu membuka celana dalam. Well, aku tidak mau melihat penisnya ataupun memperlihatkan penisnya.

Sangat berbahaya.

Kini, aku duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun di dalam bathup yang telah terisi air dan busa sabun. Sebisa mungkin aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh putih Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Chanyeol? Apa airnya terlalu panas?"

"Ah..." oh sialan. "Tidak, Baek. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa mandi dengar air hangat. Di asrama hanya ada air dingin."

Dapat kulihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Manik sipitnya yang menatap lekat kearahku membuatku gugup.

Sial. Sial. Sialan.

"Chanyeol..." aku hanya bergumam pelan untuk menjawab panggilannya. "Aku iri dengan tubuhmu."

Oh, apakah ini alasan kenapa Baekhyun menatap lekat kearah tubuhku? Dan pikiranku sudah meliar, berharap kalau dirinya menginginkan tubuhku.

"Kenapa iri?"

"Tubuhmu kekar dan berotot," jemari Baekhyun bergerak memegang dadaku dari dalam air. "Sedangkan perutku seperti nutella."

Aku tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku saat merasakan sentuhan singkat Baekhyun pada dadaku.

"Kau harus berolahraga, Baek. Kau bisa berlari setiap pagi bersamaku."

"Kau berlari sangat pagi, Chanyeol! Aku pasti masih tidur."

Aku terkekeh lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat. Mengabaikan degupan di dadaku, karena wajah Baekhyun tertekuk saat ini. Tubuh mungilnya membelakangiku, dan Baekhyun menyamankan punggungnya bersandar di dadaku.

"Kalau mengikuti egomu, bagaimana mau menghilangkan perut ini?" tanganku menepuk perutnya dari dalam air. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti setiap pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, nanti saja. Aku belum siap."

"Terserah," aku mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Biar aku mencuci rambutmu, Baek. Mana shamponya?"

"Ini," Baekhyun bergerak menuju botol-botol di sudut lain. "Setelah itu, aku juga mencuci rambutmu ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mulai membasahi rambut Baekhyun. Di belakangnya, aku tidak dapat menahan senyuman di bibirku. Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

.

.

_Normal POV_

Tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun...

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir hal ini akan terjadi. Bahkan untuk memejamkan matanya saja Chanyeol tidak mampu. Meskipun saat ini dirinya dan Baekhyun saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol..." suara serak Baekhyun cukup mengejutkan lelaki tinggi itu dari lamunannya. "Kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan.

"Tidak. Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat saat Baekhyun bergerak untuk memeluknya. Wajah cantiknya tenggelam di dadanya.

"K-kenapa?" dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan air liurnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya memiliki teman tidur," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak kesepian lagi."

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengulum senyumannya sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, sekarang tidurlah..."

"Eum..." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. "Tapi sebelum itu... Chanyeollie," Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan serius. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa kau bisa menciumku?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya. Ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya setelah ciuman kita yang terakhir aku... tidak bisa melupakannya," Baekhyun meringis kecil. "Aku... aku suka dengan cara kau menciumku."

Chanyeol hanya bisa dia di tempatnya. Tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun terkepal.

"Jadi... mau 'kan?"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika dia menolak keinginan Baekhyun. Jadi tanpa berucap satu katapun, Chanyeol telah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Membawa lelali mungil itu ke dalam pagutan hangatnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun telah melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar semakin dalam menciumnya. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka, menyambut lidah Chanyeol yang telah menjilati bibirnya agar masuk ke dalam lidahnya. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas pinggangnya, bersamaan dengan hisapan kuat di bibir bawahnya.

Pagutan mereka terlepas, diakhiri dengan kuluman pada bibir atas Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol. Keduanya menyatukan kening mereka, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengatur nafas mereka yang terasa memberat.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeollie..."

Suara serak Baekhyun terdengar memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Selamat malam, Baek..."

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya setelah dirinya mampu menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tidur dengan memunggunginya. Maniknya menatap punggung Baekhyun lama sebelum dirinya ikut membelakangi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa bibir Baekhyun masih terasa disana. Lembut. Membuatnya ingin merasakannya. Lagi dan lagi.

Tapi bukankah seharusnya sampai disini saja?

_._

_oOo_

_._

_Karena aku sayang kalian dan liat ff ini udah di ketik setengah, akhirnya aku lanjutin ff ini dulu u,u_

_Btw mau cerita dikit. Sebenernya kualitas nulis aku makin nurun u,u jujur jadi gak pede buat publish ff ini ataupun ff yang lain. Dan juga respon yang aku dapet juga sudah gak ramai u,u makin bikin gak pede u,u_

_Monmaap kalo ada typo ya teman-teman u,u gak aku edit lagi soalnya. Daaan semoga suka sama chapter ini ya^^ jangan lupa reviewnyya ya u,u_


End file.
